


All About Kpop

by Daeunraine (HeyItsMeee)



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeee/pseuds/Daeunraine
Summary: The place to go to find an easy to digest introduction to Kpop groups. No rabbit holes, official website links at the bottom of each chapter.Groups are open for requesting. See tags to find out which groups have been introduced.





	1. Guidelines for requests

1\. Makw sure your group hasn't been done yet! They can be checked in the fandom tags.  
2\. Please state which agency they're under. This just helps me narrow it down just in case of similar names.

That's it! Happy requesting!


	2. Introducing Seventeen

Seventeen is a 13-member Korean boy group under Pledis Entertainment. Pledis Entertainment has put out groups such as Pristin and NU'EST. They debuted in May of 2015 with the song _Adore U_ in the album _17 Carat_. Their fandom name is _Carat_. The members are S.Coups, Jeonghan, Joshua, Junhui, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Woozi, The8, Mingyu, DK, Seungkwan, Vernon, and Dino. S.Coups is the oldest, and Dino is the youngest.  
  


  * The leader is **S.Coups** , who is also the oldest. **S.Coups** is also known as Choi Seungcheol and is the main rapper of the group.
  * Yoon **Jeonghan** is the lead vocalist along with **Joshua** (Hong Jisoo), who is also the visual of the group. 
    * **Joshua** is also one-half of the Americain line, as he lived in Los Angles.
  * **Jun** , or Wen Junhui, is the lead dancer and sub vocalist, and he is one half of the Chinese line.
  * **Hoshi** (Kwon Soonyoung) choreographs most of Seventeen's songs as the principal dancer and is also a lead vocalist and sub rapper.
  * Jeon **Wonwoo** is a lead rapper.
  * **Woozi** (Lee Jihoon) is a sub vocalist, but he produces most of Seventeen's songs. 
    * **Woozi** is the shortest member of Seventeen, and the shortest male Korean idol generally.
  * **The8** (Xu Minghao) is the lead dancer and the other half of the Chinese line, also being a sub vocalist and rapper.
  * Kim **Mingyu** is the lead rapper and the face of the group, also known as the popular member. 
    * Mingyu is the tallest Seventeen member.
  * **DK** (Lee Seokmin), is the main vocalist alongside Boo **Seungkwan**.
  * **Vernon** (Chwe Hansol) is another main rapper, and is the other half of the American line, having been born in New York. 
    * He shares a birthday with DK.
  * **Dino** (Lee Chan) is the maknae, or youngest, of the group, and the principal dancer. He is also a sub vocalist and sub rapper.



  
Seventeen is composed of 3 units instead of lines; Performance, Hip-Hop, and Vocal.

  * Woozi, Jeonghan, Joshua, DK, and Seungkwan make up the **Vocal Unit** , with Woozi being the unit leader.
  * Hoshi, Jun, The8, and Dino are the **Performance** **Unit** , Hoshi being the unit leader.
  * S.Coups, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Vernon are the **Hip-Hop Unit** , with S.Coups being the unit leader.
  * There is another sub-unit comprised of Seungkwan, Hoshi, and DK, called **BooSeokSoon**.



  
Their debut album is _17 Carat_ , and their most recent album is _An Ode_. _Fallin' Flower_ is their most recent release, a Japanese single. Their debut song _Pretty U_ , won them their first music show award, Show Champion, on May 4th, 2016. While a lot of their earlier songs are more cute and poppy, lately they have been going down a route filled with more strong beats, and a darker sound. You got one foot in the hello kitty roller skate and the other foot in the abyss.  
  
Seventeen also have a reality show called _Going Seventeen_. It showcases MVs' behind the scenes, award shows, concerts, challenges, fan signs, and other activities. The first episode came out on June 12th, 2017, two years after debut.  
  
If you need more information on Seventeen, you can find their official website [here](http://www.seventeen-17.com/), and there are many lengthy or short guides on YouTube. If you want to look at Pledis Entertainment's official website, it's [here](http://www.pledis.co.kr/), and the fan-made wiki page for Seventeen is [here](https://carat.fandom.com/wiki/SEVENTEEN).


	3. Introducing DAY6

DAY6 is a Korean band under JYP Entertainment. JYP has put out very well-known Korean groups such as 2PM, Wonder Girls, GOT7, and TWICE. In September 2015, they debuted with the song  _ Congratulations  _ in the album _ The Day. _ Their fandom name is  _ MyDay _ . There are five members, Jae, Sungjin, Young K, Wonpil, and Dowoon. There was a sixth member, Junheok, but he left the band due to personal circumstances.

  * Park **Sungjin** is the leader, born in 1993, and he plays the guitar. He is also the main vocalist.
  * **Jae** Park (Park Jaehyung) is the oldest, born in 1992, and he plays the electric guitar. He is a lead vocalist as well and sometimes raps.
    * He competed in K-Pop Star in 2011, and got 6th place, landing him in JYP Entertainment.
    * He has a podcast, _How Did I Get Here_ , with DIVE Studios.
  * **Young K** , also called Kang Younghyun or Brian Kang, is the bass guitarist, born in 1993. He is the lead vocalist and main rapper of the group.
  * Kim **Wonpil** is the keyboardist, synthesizer, and visual. He was born in 1994, and he is also a lead vocalist.
    * He almost debuted in a dance group alongside **Young K**.
  * Yoon **Dowoon** , the maknae born in 1995, is the drummer. He doesn't sing in their albums often, but is considered a vocalist and is taking vocal lessons.
    * **Dowoon** is the only member of the group who studied music in college.
  * Lim **Junheok** was the previous keyboardist until he left in 2016.



There are no official units or lines in DAY6; they all contribute equally.

Their most recent album,  _ The Book Of Us: Demon _ , came out on May 11th, 2020. They don't have any genre constraints, trying out anything ranging from hard rock (Sweet Chaos) to ballads (I Smile). Many members also have solo/duo projects.

  * **Jae** has a YouTube channel called _JaeSix_ , where he releases solo songs under the pseudonym _eaJ_.
  * **Young K** releases songs under the JYPE YouTube channel, with the pseudonym **Young One**.
  * Many members have covered songs together as well. An example is **Jae** and **Dowoon** singing How Deep Is Your Love.



In 2017, DAY6 announced a project titled  _ Every DAY6 _ , where the band would release two songs on every 6th of the month, barring May, June, August, and October, along with other activities. The project started with the singles  _ I Smile  _ and  _ Goodbye Winter _ , and ended with the singles  _ All Alone  _ and _ Pouring _ .

If you would like to know more about DAY6, their official page on JYP's website is  [ here ](https://day6.jype.com/) . JYP's official website is  [ here ](https://www.jype.com/) , and DAY6's fanmade wiki page is  [ here ](https://day6.fandom.com/wiki/DAY6) . Many guide videos on YouTube could help.


	4. Introducing Sunmi

Sunmi (Lee Sunmi) is a singer and songwriter under Makeus Entertainment. Makeus Entertainment has put out musical artists such as Kwon Sunil, Jung Joonyoung, and Urban Zakapa. She debuted as a part of Wonder Girls (JYP) in 2007, with the single  _ Irony _ . Sunmi's fandom name, Miyane, means Sunmi's family, and that Sunmi's fans are her family.

In 2006, JYPE accepted her as a trainee, and she later debuted in Wonder Girls. Sunmi left Wonder Girls in 2012, after five years, but stayed on in JYPE. In 2013, she re-debuted as a soloist, with the single _ 24 Hours,  _ and received an all-kill on the charts. In 2017, she left JYP Entertainment and joined Makeus Entertainment.

Her most recent album was  _ Warning  _ in 2018, with the title track  _ Siren _ . Her newest release was the single  _ Pporappippam _ , on June 29, 2020. Her music has often become top-charting songs, and she has won many awards, including  _ MAMA ( _ [ _ MNet Asian Music Awards _ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mnet_Asian_Music_Awards) _ ) Best Female Artist  _ and  _ MAMA Best Dance Performance _ .

You can find her MAKEUS ENT page  [ here ](http://www.makeusent.com/html/dh_board/views/65) , and her wiki page  [ here ](https://kpop.fandom.com/wiki/Sunmi) . Her YouTube is  [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsVpgRB8YHLWA0ZrkhtHvTA) .


End file.
